When a subject, to whom lacks the ability to effectively communicate needs urgent medical care, responders typically arrive at the scene within a short period of time without any information regarding the person in distress (i.e., subject). To properly provide medical care, the responders typically ask the subject relevant questions, such as current medications, allergies to medications, prior medical histories, i.e. surgeries, hospital visits, and other conditions. However, even if the subject is alert, he or she typically cannot provide accurate answers to such questions under the circumstances. Consequently, responders often provide urgent medical care without some medical history information. Likewise, after the subject is transported to a medical facility, doctors and other medical personnel at the hospital are not equipped with some of the medical history information regarding the subject, especially if the subject has never gone to the hospital before. Medical personnel may need to contact the subject's physician and/or other hospitals to get the needed information, which can cost time, and potentially life. Therefore, it is a great need for a system which can provide biographical information and allows medical professionals to obtain a subject's medical information.